1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window or door awning system and more particularly pertains to allowing the placement of a window or door awning to a recipient surface such as a wall in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of awnings of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, awnings of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting awnings by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The primary drawbacks are their extensive metal framework that produce a bulky, heavy awning that is difficult and expensive to ship and install. The amount of welding and materials involved also results in an expensive awning to manufacture.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a window awning system that allows for shipping and easy installation to a recipient surface, such as a wall, in a safe, convenient and cost effective manner.
In this respect, the window awning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for the ease of shipment of a window awning and simple installation to a recipient surface such as a wall in a safe and convenient manner at a reduced price to the public.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved window awning system that is lighter in weight, easier to ship, easier to install and less expensive than the traditional awning.
In view of the disadvantages inherent in the known types of awnings of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved window awning system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved window awning system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an awning fabric supported by stainless steel cables and aluminum posts. The awning fabric has a generally trapezoidal configuration. The awning fabric also has a central rectangular area. The awning fabric further has two lateral triangular areas. In this manner a horizontal upper short edge and a horizontal lower long edge are defined. Lateral angled edges are provided between the upper short and lower long edges. The awning fabric is fabricated of a synthetic canvas-like material. A hollow hem is formed in the upper edge and the side edges to encompass a hem rope. A plurality of grommets are inserted along the lower long edge. Provided next is a channel anchor assembly. The channel anchor assembly comprises three extrusions. Each extrusion is of a rigid aluminum material with a rectangular shaped linear face portion. The face portion has apertures for receiving fasteners to allow for the anchoring of the extrusions to a recipient wall surface. Each extrusion also includes an outwardly extending C-shaped receiving channel. The extrusions are comprised of a central horizontal upper extrusion, and two lateral lower extrusions with the ends on the same horizontal plane as the posts described below. The two lateral lower extrusions angle downwardly from the ends of the upper extrusion. In this manner an inverted C-shaped configuration is formed. An aperture is located on each end of the two lateral cover extrusions to accept the stainless steel perimeter cable. A hem rope is provided to secure the fabric to the extrusion. The hem rope is contained within the length of the hem of the awning fabric. The hem rope is inserted into the C-shaped channel for support of the fabric from above. Next provided is a pair of hollow aluminum wall posts. The wall posts are fabricated of a rigid aluminum material with a rectangular or optionally circular configuration. The posts have an inboard wall mounting end and an outboard free end. A span is provided between the inboard wall mounting ends and the outboard free end. The inboard end has a flat rectangular plate. The flat rectangular plate has four mounting apertures. The posts are spaced from each other by a distance essentially equal to the length of the upper extrusion but in no event further apart than 7 feet. The posts have long axes of between 24xe2x80x3 and 40xe2x80x3. The axes are perpendicular to the plate and a recipient surface. Each outboard end Receives an end cap. The end cap is fabricated of a rigid metallic material having generally solid stepped block. The end cap is either a round or optionally rectilinear configuration, depending on the shape of posts. The inward portion is sized to be received and securely held within the outward end of the posts. A central aperture is provided through the end cap. The outward portion has a generally rectilinear configuration. The outward portion is sized to be larger than the inward portion. The outward portion is further positioned exteriorly of the posts. Further provided is a perimeter stainless steel cable. The perimeter cable has a central section. The central section passes through the end cap apertures. The free ends are attached through the apertures located at the end of the lateral extrusions. The cable is secured by passing each loose end through a wire crimp then through the aperture in the extrusion then back through the crimp which is then pinched with a crimping tool. Lastly provided is a lashing rope. The lashing rope passes in a spiraling manner through each grommet, or eyelet, of the awning fabric. The lashing rope further encompasses the perimeter cable. Each pass provides for the securement of the fabric from below.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window awning system which has all of the advantages of the prior art awnings of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages, while allowing for the placement to a recipient surface such as a wall in a safe and convenient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window awning system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured, marketed, shipped and installed, resulting in costs savings to the buyer.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window awning system which is light in weight, yet durable and of reliable construction.
The most important aspect of the present invention is to provide a new and improved window awning system which results in a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such window awning system economically available to more of the buying public.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window awning system comprising an awning fabric. The awning fabric defines upper and lower edges. A hollow hem is formed in the upper edge. Grommets are disposed along the lower edge. An extrusion is provided. The face portion has apertures for receiving fasteners and an outwardly extending C-shaped channel. A hem rope is contained within the hem positioned within the channel. A pair of hollow wall posts are provided. The posts have an inboard wall mounting end and an outboard free end. The inboard end has a flat rectangular plate. Each outboard end has an end cap with an aperture. A perimeter cable is provided. The cable has a central section passing the apertures of the caps. Last provided is a lashing rope. The cable passes in through grommets of the awning fabric and encompasses the perimeter cable with each pass for securement of the fabric from below.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.